


You Forgot the Pie

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Dean meets reader in a diner and the fun ensues.





	You Forgot the Pie

“Hey there handsome what can I getcha’?” You rattle off. He looks around the diner and locks eyes on the freshly made pie sitting on the counter. He smiles and points. “Pie?” You ask. He nods. “Alrighty, what flavor darlin’?”

His voice is low and gravelly, “Cherry, baby. The best.” You bite your bottom lip. “I’m sorry darlin’, but we’re all out of Cherry at the moment.” He furrows his brow in disappointment. “Pecan then I guess.” He grumbles. You flash your best smile and say, “You got it sugar, I’ll be right back,” and you saunter off to get his pie.

When you return you lean down to place the plate on the table in front of him and his eyes catch in the opening of your shirt. Your plethora of cleavage calling to him. “Thanks sweetheart,” he praises you. “Maybe I’ll make you a fresh cherry if you ain’t busy later.” You flirt. He winks and offers a sexy confident smile. He nods and says, “sure thing sugar.”

You wink, “I get off in an hour.” He chuckles, “oh sweetheart, you’ll definitely be getting off in an hour I guarantee, but don’t forget the pie.” You pull your bottom lip in and bit down gently while you run your fingers from your jawline down to your breasts, his eyes follow. “What’s your name sugar?” You ask. “Dean, Dean Winchester, remember that cuz you’ll be screaming it later baby.” His voice low and seductive.  
———-

“Yes! Right there Dean... oh fuck!” You moaned as Dean has his face planted between your thighs. His tongue working furiously at your clit. “Come on, baby. Come for me.” Dean coaxes. He slips two fingers into your pussy and crooks them up, hitting that special spot that you can’t reach by yourself. That’s all it took. You came apart in this grasp. “Fuck yes... shit... oh god oh god oh god...” you whine through your orgasm.

As soon as your legs went limp from overwhelming pleasure Dean was pushing his deliciously large cock deep within your heated core in one thrust. “Fuck me your tight as fuck!” He grunted. He went still for a moment trying to let you adjust. You just wanted him to keep moving. “Dean...please! Fuck me.” You breathed.

He claimed your lips, thrusting his tongue into your mouth mimicking his movements below. He pounded into your soaking wet pussy relentlessly, grunting every time your walls tightened around him. “Fuck you feel so good on my cock, Y/n!” He groaned. You called his name over and over again as you lost yourself in him. He thrust two... no three more times letting his orgasm take over spilling himself deep within your core.

You lay there beneath him, breaths mingling with his. His lips making a trail of soft little kisses down your jawline. He suddenly starts to chuckle. “What” You ask. He shakes his head and responds, “We forgot the pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble written for Supernatural Pie Day


End file.
